


Blackmail

by euphizina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix is dumb, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), sylvain is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphizina/pseuds/euphizina
Summary: “We’ve been friends for a long time, Felix. In fact, you’re one of the closest friends I have.”“That’s sad,” Felix deadpans. Sylvain ignores him.“Because of that, I’m very used to your...you-ness,” Sylvain sighs, gesturing in Felix’s general direction. “Still, I never thought you would do something likethis.”“Like what? Either get to the point already or leave.”“The point,” Sylvain says, staring directly into Felix’s eyes, “is that I never thought you would go so far as to blackmail someone. And not just anyone, either. You decided to blackmailAnnette.”Felix widens his eyes, mouth gaping like a fish.“I didwhat?”





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty dumb.

“I talked to Annette in the kitchens this morning.” 

It’s amazing how Felix _ already _ knows this is going to be a dumb conversation.

Sylvain had found Felix in the empty classroom not long ago, plopping down in the chair across from him. Felix knows who it is without looking - _ who else would it be? _ \- so he doesn’t bother to check. Felix had chosen an out-of-the-way classroom in hopes of getting these notes copied down in peace. _ I was foolish to think I’d ever have peace when Sylvain is near. _

“...Okay?” 

“You’re really going to act like you don’t know?” It sounds like Sylvain is giving him a disappointed look. Felix doesn’t care to find out. The sooner he gets these notes written the sooner he can go to the training grounds. And since he hadn’t bothered to attend lectures for a week, he had _ a lot _of notes to copy. Whatever nonsense Sylvain has to say is the lowest on Felix’s list of priorities. On the other hand, Sylvain will probably keep going on and on until Felix does pay him attention. Felix considers his options.

“Should I?” Felix decides to raise his head, sending an annoyed glare Sylvain’s way. 

“We’ve been friends for a long time, Felix. In fact, you’re one of the closest friends I have.” 

“That’s sad,” Felix deadpans. Sylvain ignores him.

“Because of that, I’m very used to your...you-ness,” Sylvain sighs, gesturing in Felix’s general direction. “Still, I never thought you would do something like _ this_.” 

“Like what? Either get to the damn point already or leave.” Felix was right. This is turning out to be a _very_ dumb conversation.

“The _ point_,” Sylvain says, staring directly into Felix’s eyes, “is that I never thought you would go so far as to blackmail someone. And not just anyone, either. You decided to blackmail _ Annette_.”

Felix widens his eyes, mouth gaping like a fish.

“I did _ what_?”

“She looked _ terrified_. She practically begged me to tell her anything she could do that would be too tempting for you to refuse. What other explanation could there be?” 

“I didn’t try to _ blackmail _ her, idiot. She thought I was teasing her, I guess, but I wasn’t even trying to do that.” Felix can’t stop himself from getting defensive. He would never intentionally upset Annette. _ I’m an asshole, not a monster_. 

“Well, she thought so. You must have done _ something_. And to Annette of all people. The kindest, sweetest, most beloved member of the Blue Lions.” Felix does feel a pang of guilt then. _ I’ll go check on her later. _ Still, Sylvain seems a little _ too _ concerned. It makes Felix uneasy. 

“You’re really wound up about this,” Felix counters, his eyes squinting. 

“It’s Annette, Felix. _ Annette_.” 

“Wait,” Felix unease increases. “Are you...are you interested in her Sylvain? Is that what this is?” 

“I would never.” Sylvain actually has the gall to look offended.

“If you hurt her I’ll kick your ass.”

“Maybe you should kick your own ass first.” 

Felix and Sylvain stare at each other, both refusing to back down. Sylvain breaks eye contact first, sighing as he clasps both hands together on the table.

“Fine. Then tell me, Felix. What did you do that made Annette think she needs to buy your silence?” Felix suddenly feels as if he’s sitting in front of the Professor’s desk, explaining why he didn’t attend a lecture. And Felix would know. He’s done it many times.

Felix throws his hands up. “I don’t know. I heard her singing and I thought it was - ” Felix’s voice starts off loud but quickly devolves into a quiet mumble. Partly because he _had _told Annette he wouldn’t say anything. _Sorry, Annette_. But also because Felix hasn’t spoken _that_ word since he was five...or maybe ten...or twelve. But his official answer is five. 

“You thought it was...?” Sylvain waits, his face expectant.

_ It’s fine_, Felix thinks, _ It’s about Annette, after all_. _ It’s just stating a fact - like saying the sky is blue or something. _

“...cute...or something...” Felix groans immediately, realizing Sylvain will not treat it like a fact.

Sylvain blinks. 

“You thought it was...cute.” Felix ignores Sylvain, wanting to get the rest of his explanation out as quickly as possible.

“So I asked her to tell me more about her songs, and she thought I was teasing her. Then the _ next _ time I tried to talk to her she tried to bribe me for no reason.” Felix lets out a large sigh as he leans back in his chair. _ I’m never interacting with anyone ever again. _

“So you were trying to be...friends with Annette?” Sylvain says each word slowly, looking at Felix like he’s a puzzle to solve. 

“I was trying to be _ friendly_, yes.” Felix likes Annette, but that word is still._..anyway. _“Is there a problem with that?”

“No, of course not. It’s a bit unusual for you, but...” Sylvain cocks his head to the side. “Okay, let me get this straight. You were trying to be _ friendly _ with Annette, because you thought her songs were _ cute._” 

“Yes.” 

Wait. 

“_No_.”

“Stop,” Felix warns, but it’s too late. Sylvain’s face tells Felix it is definitely too late. _ Shit_.

“Are _ you _ interested in her Felix? Is that what this is?” Sylvain’s grin grows so large it may break his face. _ If only. _

“Seriously, _ stop_,” Felix warns again.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a crush,” Sylvain continues undaunted, “You have good taste, too! Annette is really likable and fun to be around.” Sylvain’s voice sounds supportive, but his eyes are lit up in amusement.

“I do _not _have a crush on her.” Sylvain must know he’s pushing it now. _Not that it will stop him_. 

“I’m just saying, most people have already had a lot of crushes by your age. You don’t have to be embarrassed - “

“I do not have a crush on Annette! Anyway - ” Felix stops, realizing how close he is to truly fucking up. He settles for glaring a hole into Sylvain’s head, daring him to latch onto what Felix was going to say next. Felix is pretty sure Sylvain _ does _ know, but he seems to get the message. _ Or doesn’t want to die. _Either works.

“Okay. _ No _ crush on Annette, I got it,” Sylvain says, holding both hands up in surrender. Felix runs a hand through his hair in frustration, messing up his ponytail in the process. He assumes the conversation is over, but Sylvain has made no move to leave. Instead, he’s staring at Felix with a strange look on his face. A look Felix can’t place. _ I thought I knew all of his expression_s.

“I explained everything you wanted to know, didn’t I? I’d say you could stay as long as you keep quiet, but I know that’s impossible. So leave,” Felix says, grabbing his quill once again to finish the notes in front of him. Sylvain is quiet for a few moments more and then -

“Hey Felix, will you hear me out for a second?” Sylvain asks softly. 

“I thought I told you to leave if you can’t be quiet,” Felix sighs. “But if it will get you to leave quicker then yes, I will.” He keeps his gaze on the notes in front of him but stops writing. 

“Would you tell me? I mean, if there _ was _someone you liked. Not that you do!” Sylvain says the last words quickly as Felix cuts his eyes up to glare at him. “Purely hypothetical!” 

“What, so you can gossip about it? Tease me?” _ Or do something else? _Felix frowns at the thought. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” 

“You just did, dumbass. Or tried to anyway.” Felix abandons his notes once more. He’s starting to think he’s not getting anywhere with them today. _I’ll have to ask Ashe if I can keep them a while longer_.

“Okay, you have a point there,” Sylvain concedes, letting out a soft laugh. “But honestly, I kinda knew you didn’t. And I’d like to think I could tell if you _really_ liked someone.” _ You never have before. _Felix frowns again. Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?

“Then why would I need to tell you in the first place?” Felix sighs. He’s reaching the end of his rope - with Sylvain, with this conversation, with his thoughts. _ Because none of them are making any damn sense. _

“Because I would - because I d-” Sylvain stops short. He laughs again, a little louder than before. “Never mind, you’re right. I have no idea what I was trying to say.”

_ That’s a lie. You’re lying, _ Felix wants to say. But Sylvain can be just as stubborn as Felix when it comes to getting anything out of him that he doesn’t want you to. _ Probably worse. _Felix doesn’t have any patience left for that kind of fight. Anyway, Sylvain makes it clear he’s done as well, speaking again before Felix gets the chance.

“Anyway, we really got off topic, huh? I can’t believe you haven’t stormed off yet.” Sylvain smiles, stretching both arms above his head. “I might have to stay away from you for weeks to make up for it.” _ No you don’t. _

“I won’t object.” There’s an awkward pause as both Felix and Sylvain consider what to say next. 

“I need to go look for Annette,” Felix declares, breaking the silence. And while Felix _ does _ want to clear everything up, a small part of him thinks it wouldn’t be so bad if he caught her singing again. It would be a pleasant distraction from, well, everything. _ Sorry, Annette. _

“I think she was heading to the library after lunch,” Sylvain adds helpfully. “Oh, and maybe try doing something with your face that’s not, uh, _ that. _ When you talk to Annette, I mean. That might help get your point across.” 

Felix frowns. “What’s wrong with my face?” Sylvain’s own is completely blank. A pause, then -

“Absolutely nothing.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” 

Felix slams his forehead onto the table. _ I’m done. _Felix still lifts his head, though, placing his chin where his forehead had been. He glares up at Sylvain. 

“I really, _ really _ don’t understand you sometimes.” _ And it bothers me more than it should_. 

“That’s probably for the best,” Sylvain smiles, resting his chin on his hand. Felix _does _know that expression. It’s the one Sylvain makes when he’s hiding something.

Felix frowns again. He almost wants to say something but - 

_ Whatever. _ This will likely never come up again, anyway. At least Felix hopes it doesn’t. 

But still -

“Syl-” Felix is cut off immediately.

“I hope you’ll tell me if you _ do _ end up liking Annette, though. It’s still early days, after all. Who knows, you two might end up bonding over her songs,” Sylvain sighs wistfully. Any other time Felix would call Sylvain out on changing the subject. But if Sylvain is willing to piss Felix off this badly in order to avoid a conversation then _ fine. _

_ Fuck it. _

“I’m _ really _done, Sylvain.” Felix’s voice is eerily calm. This is his last warning. He's already given too many as it is.

Sylvain _ cannot _be that stupid, right?

“But you two would be so cute! Plus, she’s pretty short which is good considering your h-“ Sylvain flinches as Felix reaches under the table. 

Sylvain really _ is _that stupid.

“You don’t, uh, have any daggers with you or anything, right? Felix?” 

“Finish what you were going to say, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain does not finish what he was going to say.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [euphizina](https://mobile.twitter.com/euphizina)


End file.
